1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tactile communication apparatus and method which may be particularly useful to blind, deaf, or deaf-blind users. The invention uses speech recognition software and refreshable braille devices to convey spoken communications directly to the user in a tactile form of communication. The communications may be relayed to the user in real time, or in a time-delayed manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communicating with deaf-blind individuals has always posed considerable challenges. Fingerspelling is one common prior art method for communicating with such individuals. However, fingerspelling requires that the participants in the communication both be conversant in the language. It further requires that the two persons remain in constant touch contact. Thus, people wishing to communicate with a deaf-blind person in this manner must either know the art of fingerspelling or use an interpreter. However, fingerspelling interpreters are expensive and inconvenient to employ on an everyday basis. This may cause particular problems if the deaf-blind person is attending school or participating in other activities which require constant interaction with multiple people unfamiliar with fingerspelling.
Braille is an alternative prior art method of communication for the blind, deaf, and deaf-blind. The braille system is a universally used tactile method of reading and writing. Named for its inventor, Louis Braille, the braille system employs groups of dots embossed on paper or some other flat surface to represent printed letters and numbers. The system's basic "braille cell" 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1, and consists of six dots-like the points of a domino-arranged in vertical columns of three dots each. For convenience, a standard numbering system has been established for the dots whereby the dots in the left column are numbered downward from one to three, and the dots in the right column are numbered downward from four to six, as shown in FIG. 1. From the basic braille cell, 63 dot patterns and a blank can be formed for a total of 64 possible symbol variations. In conventional braille, these patterns, easily identifiable to the touch, represent letters of the alphabet, numbers, punctuation signs, and also certain common letter combinations (such as "ch" and "gh") along with a few common words ("and", "for", "of", "the", and "with").
The common braille code (grade 2) uses combinations of the four upper dots, 1, 2, 4, and 5, to represent the first ten letters of the alphabet (A-J). A "backwards L" formation, consisting of dots 3, 4, 5, and 6, preceding these 10 configurations indicates that they stand for the numbers 1 through 9, and 0. Dots 3 and 6 combined with the upper four dots are used to represent the remaining letters of the alphabet and the other elements in the system. A single dot in the dot-6 position, and set just to the left of a formation, indicates that the formation indicates a capital letter.
Braille first published his dot system in 1829, but wide acceptance was slow in coming. A standard braille system for all English-speaking people was agreed upon in 1932. Grade 1 braille uses a separate cell for each letter; grade 2 braille includes several common letter combinations such as "-ed" or "-ing"; grade 3 braille has several more letter combinations. initially, students learn grade 1 braille, but almost all move on to grade 2 braille, which is used for most books. A standard line of braille consists of a row of 40 braille cells, and a standard page of braille consists of 25 rows of 40 cells.
With the advent of the computer, a number of interactive computer braille devices, such as word processors with braille keypads, have been developed. Speech recognition software has made it possible to transmit oral communications to a computer, and then to a refreshable braille display. However, most of these prior art devices are of the desktop variety and are not portable, or are impractical for other reasons.
Furthermore-and more importantly for effective communication-the prior art devices do not enable the reception of real-time communications. This is because all prior art braille is related directly to the alphabet, and is received by the reader on a letter-by-letter basis. Due to this limitation, it is not possible for the typical user to receive the braille letters and reconstruct them into words quickly enough to keep up with a spoken communication.
Accordingly, a principle object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for tactile communication in which the apparatus is portable, and in which real-time communications are possible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of communication which allows a user, such as a blind, deaf, or deaf-blind person, to receive verbal communications in a tactile manner in any locale.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for reading braille while holding the fingers stationary over a changing braille display, rather than moving the fingers across a series of braille cells.
Still another object of the invention is to utilize heat or electrical impulses to create or augment the raised dots in the braille display, such as through transforming a film or membrane.
Another object of the invention is to provide a more rapid means of refreshing a braille display so that speed of reading is enhanced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new Phonetic Braille Code which replaces the existing grade 2 braille code. This facilitates real-time communication because the reader receives the braille symbols as representative of sounds instead of as individual letters, and, therefore, can more quickly reconstruct the words being communicated.